The Academy
by justanotherditzyredhead
Summary: In the early 1800s a wizarding school is constructed. After all, if England and France can have a school why not Germany? Join the young staff of Lord Rheinhardt's Academy in all the danger and intrigue of starting a school and accepting muggle borns.


A.N. So this is the first fanfic I have written in a very long time. Pre med sucks the life out of me. I got this idea off of a website where our challenge was to come up with our own wizarding school and houses. Harry Potter does not belong to me at all. Neither does the idea of the wizarding world. All that belongs to me are my characters Lord Rheinhardt, Miranda Sateen, Maximus Frankhold, Saccarissa Aeroseal and Jeremy Hoxfield. Not sure if I'm going to continue this, any input would be helpful and appreciated.

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

It was a magnificent sight, he thought. Floating on the clear blue lake before him stood a grand palace built to house students from all over the continent within its lavishly beautiful walls. To think that this dream had been over 20 years in the making, and it was _his, _Lord Reinhardt had finally achieved his dream of building a school of magic, for which he was eternally grateful.

"Father?"

Reinhardt turned at the sound of his daughter's voice and held out his hand to her as she emerged from the forest.

"Ah, Miranda." he said leading her to the shore. "It's beautiful is it not?"

Lady Miranda smiled at her father's far away voice and boyish smile. It had been several years since she had seen pure joy reflected in her father's eyes, the light had left them the day her mother died and never fully returned until that day. As if reading her mind he whispered, "It was her dream too. She would had loved it here."

"She would be very proud of you. I know I am." Miranda said, kissing her father on the cheek, earning yet another smile.

"Come then, I must show you the inside, and the others will be here soon. Then we truly lay the foundations for the years to come."

Arm in arm the pair set off across the strip of land that connected the school to the main land. The lane was lined with white rose bushes until it gave way to a courtyard filled with many species of roses and in the center stood a grand fountain depicting her late mother with a rose raised in one delicate hand, her wand in another. They then entered the large wooden doors and into a marble filled entry way, with pillars leading to a grand stair case made of rose wood.

"Just through here." Reinhardt said leading her up several flights of stairs and into his office. It had been a long walk to say the least, especially with the many stops along the way. The library, staff quarters, house sectors and several class rooms had to be visited on the way up. Needless to say, the end of the grand tour was greatly appreciated. Miranda had to admire her father's taste. The large room was decorated with tapestries and paintings not only of their own family but other great wizards that had come to be over the years, all hung in golden frames. A large deep blue rug with an equally large LRA embroidered in black lettering covered the center of the floor, ending in front of a black wood desk, the legs of which were carved as merpeople with fins and hair of gold. As if these additions were not admirable enough, the silver gilded walls were hung with sapphire silk and black velvet curtains adorned the wide windows which afforded a sweeping view of the lake beyond, and several silver chandeliers hung in a row above them. Miranda also noticed the many personal items that had been strewn about including a pensive, several strange magical instruments (some she recognized others she did not), and an entire back wall that served as a book shelf, the bright leather covers gleaming in the sun.

"Did you decorate this yourself?" She asked, taking a seat on one of the two couches that sat across from the desk which was the same dark blue silk and black wood as the rest of the room.

"No, no I let your aunt have free rein provided she left room for my own things. I do rather like the result though." he replied pouring the both of them a cup of tea, Bavarian berry of course, no earl grey for him.

"She always did have an artistic touch." Miranda mused, "Though I don't think she's going to be able to sell that fountain she just made."

"Fountain?" Reinhardt asked, almost spilling his tea in the process. Over the years his sister Eliza had taken it upon herself to make several works of what she called art. Thus far she had little success and resigned herself to small canvas paintings. A fountain was out of character indeed.

"Yes, all done in gold with a wizard and a witch being adored by a house elf, centaur and goblin."

"She'll never sell it." her father determined. "Who has a place for a fountain of that size? Besides it makes a rather bold statement doesn't it?"

Miranda conceded that it did when a house elf opened up the door and made a low bow.

"Your guests have arrived Master, Rigby brought them right away!" said a shrill little voice. Lord Reinhardt rose and his daughter with him. In walked two young wizards and an equally young witch. The first to greet them was tall with black hair and brown eyes, and introduced himself as Jeremy Hoxfield. The second man was equally as tall but with blondish brown hair and blue eyes; he was Sir Maximus Frankhold. Then the young witch came forth, she had long pale blond locks and gray eyes, and was called Sacharissa Aeroseal. Miranda had heard of all three before, everyone knew Sir Maximus that went without saying. He was after all at only twenty six a famous auror and pioneer in defensive spells, but Mr.Hoxfield was the son of a very wealthy man and the mystery surrounding his father's death only served to heighten his fame in social circles, which was probably why Miranda felt she had seen him before. As for Miss Aeroseal and her family were also well known and quite well off in the wizarding world. Miranda had often heard the girl praised for her charm work at social gatherings around the country. Her father shook hands with each of them and motioned for them to sit.

"Please, be seated, you already know who I am ofcourse, but allow me to introduce my daughter Lady Miranda Sateen, she will join you on staff here. Now," he said sitting behind his desk, and for the first time looking very much like a headmaster should. "There is the matter of how to organize our students into houses. Over the past few months the ministry and I have devised a method similar to that of Hogwarts, only unfortunately we do not have a magic hat at our disposal. So we have decided that this is the best way for our own sorting to go forth." He rose suddenly and strode over to the elaborate silver pensieve, gingerly carrying it back to his desk.

"This isn't really a pensieve, in fact it rather works the opposite way. You see the four of you will determine what three traits you prize most in your students and write them on a bit of parchment, the pensieve will absorb this information and whenever a student looks into it will look into their heads and determine what house they are best suited for. " The headmaster pulled out several sheets of parchment and handed them around. "Right now, just write down your house and position at the school then you're three traits."

The four new heads of house pondered their traits for a few moments before even putting quill to paper. After several long moments all four young heads had finished their short lists and handed them to the Headmaster. Reinhardt took the parchments one by one and laid them on the surface of the pensive, which they all noticed contained a golden liquid rather than silver. The first of these read:

Professor of Transfiguration Jeremy Hoxfield

Head of Hoxfield House

Strength

Will Power

Determination

After hovering on the surface long enough for everyone in the room to have read it the parchment sank into the liquid and disappeared, the liquid looking quite still and undisturbed once more. Reinhardt added yet another to the liquid, this read,

Professor of Charms Sacharissa Aeroseal

Head of Aeroseal House

Charity

Forgiveness

Empathy

Just as the one before it the piece parchment dissolved into the honey like liquid before another replaced it.

Professor of Potions Lady Miranda Sateen

Head of Sateen House

Ingenuity

Frankness

Constancy

Last but not least Frankhold's parchment was added to the pensieve.

Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts Sir Maximus Frankhold

Head of Frankhold House

Ironic Wit

Cleverness

Introspection

After this last parchment disappeared into the depths of the pensieve the contents began to swirl changing colors several times from orange to red to green to purple and then to gold once more. A piece of parchment rose from the bowl and floated on the surface for Lord Reinhold to remove. As a surprise to all the pensive had created a large crest made up of several smaller crests. The shield was silver with a black base, on top of which sat the family seals of each of the professors. Along the bottom in blue ink were the words, "Lord Reinhold's Academy for the Magically Gifted founded August 7th 1802."

"Well, so it begins." Reinhold said holding out the parchment for all to see.


End file.
